Confession
by o0Shattered0o
Summary: It started out with a fight between the two at school. Sora had told his best friend, Kairi, about it, and she instantly got the message. Since one thinks that the other hates him, can Kairi manage to clean up the mess and help them see the truth? YAOI


_**Yeah... this fiction is most likely going to be a one-shot, maybe a two-shot. Why? because I feel like it at the moment. That, and I'm losing my voice. I don't know how that's going to fit into the picture, but I'm really REALLY bored right now and I have nothing better to do and I'm REALLY hyper!! It's weird because I haven't had sugar in forever! well, maybe I did have some medication for my cough, but THAT DOESN'T COUNT! Most people never read these things, but I could see all of you getting a kick out of my hyperness. I don't know why. And I'm probably spelling a lot of things wrong right now, aren't I? Oh well, I'll have to edit it later. Okay, now I'm gonna tell you about the fic. I kinda got the idea off of DeviantArt, because I was browsing through the stuff, and I got really bored... I'm kind of a yaoi fan girl, but I didn't think you guys would know that. Only for the SasuNaru and RikuSora pairings. The rest like GaaLee are disgusting! You know why?? Because those pairings are just WAY too weird! Especially GaaLee. For one, I love Gaara way too much... it's just too weird to picture him as gay. And another, Lee is too obsessed with youth. Don't you think Gai brainwashed him? I know I do. Anyways. This isn't supposed to be just me talking. I was supposed to be talking about the supposed one-shot. It may be a one-shot, but if you guys want another chapter or two fine. It may take a while to post though... because I'm supposed to be writing Past Friend New Love. Sadly, I have discontinued it due to it's crappiness. Sorry if you hate me. Now back to the fic.

* * *

**_

School was finally over. The long hard day had been just horrible. Sure, school is always horrible, it's just that today was worse. Going through all of the classes without his best friend was hard enough. Kairi was already going to a different school, and he already missed her too much to begin with. But today was even worse because he and Riku had gotten into a fight, again. Over something very stupid, no less.

Sora didn't know who had started it, nor did he know what ended it. He just knew it happened, and the heated fight was very painful. On an emotional level. He just needed to get home, and quick.

Since Kairi had moved the year before, he had no one really to talk to besides Riku, and without her, their fights could go on for hours on end. It was bad enough. On the bright side though, she always had her phone on, no matter what. They could call each other whenever. She was also on the computer _every_ day of the week. At least he had someone to vent to whenever things got bad. Though of course she could get really hyper.

So Sora had decided to get on the chat board as soon as he got home. _If _he ever got home. He was walking so slowly even a snail could pass him if it tried hard enough.

The cool breeze passing him helped him calm down, and the scenery was a big help too. The sidewalk that he used passed the beach. So whenever he felt angry he could just look to his right and a serene feeling would wash over him. It was nice.

Eventually he got home, and since he lived alone, he could slump into the computer chair easily. He heaved a sigh, and logged into the chat room. And sure enough, Kairi was there. That helped him step out of his gloomy state a little, knowing there was someone to talk to. A talk bubble appeared out of nowhere and their conversation began.

**Kairi-**HI SORA!!

**Sora- **Hey.

**Kairi- **HI!!

**Sora-** 'sighs' You seem happy.

**Kairi- **YAY! You guessed right! Whatcha up to??

**Sora-** Wait, have you been eating candy again?

**Kairi- **Maybe...

**Sora- **Kairi...

**Kairi- **Well, okay. I only ate ONE! It was chocolate. I can contain myself. I promise :)

**Sora- **Sure you can. Like that one time...

**Kairi-** Don't bring that up!!

**Sora-** 'smiles'

**Kairi-** Okay, Okay! I'll be serious. 'pouts' So anyways, what gives? It usually takes you a while to get on.

**Sora-** Tired.

**Kairi-**Now it's my turn! Sora...

**Sora-**Alright! I'll speak the truth!

**Kairi-** So what happened?? I wanna know everything!!

**Sora- **You really wanna know?

**Kairi- **Yea! yea!

**Sora- **Nah... I don't think it's good enough for you.

**Kairi-**Sora!! Stop it!!

**Sora-** Stop what?

**Kairi-** As if you don't already know!

**Sora-** Alright...

**Kairi- **Well??

**Sora-**Riku and I got in a fight. AGAIN. And over something stupid.

**Kairi-**That's it?? I don't get anything else?? Details pwease?? You and Riku get in lots of fights, but I'm never there enjoy it!! This is sooooo unfair! I hate you!

**Sora-**Riku has a girlfriend.

**Kairi-** Huh? What does that have to do with anything?

**Sora-**Nevermind. I'll tell you later. I'm leavin' you here.

**Kairi**- Nooooooooo!! I'm bored and all alone!! Don't leave meeeeee!!

Sora got off after that, a smile playing across his lips. Kairi was always there to cheer him up, even if he got her mad. But now he was bored, and he was alone. This was great. He knew Kairi would eventually call him, probably to bug the hell out of him for no reason. And since it was now officially the weekend, they could stay up as late as they wanted. But since at the moment he was very, very bored, he decided to go and watch a movie. He hadn't watched one in forever, and maybe he could get Kairi to come over.

He grabbed the phone a few seconds later, started dialing Kairi's number. It was a few seconds before she finally picked up, giggling as she greeted him.

"And what are you doing that so funny?" Sora asked her, slightly amused by his childhood friend.

"My cat is doing flips. And oh... That has got to hurt," Kairi answered, still presuming to laugh her head off.

"Hey, Kairi," Sora waited a few seconds, "Earth to Kairi," he said in a sing-song tone.

"Huh?" She stopped, waiting for whatever was coming.

"I wanted to see if you could come over to watch a movie," he said, waiting for a reply.

"Wait here," she answered.

"Like I can move," he said, rolling his eyes.

"Meanie," he could imagine her just sticking her tongue out at the phone, "I'll be right back,"

Sora heard her footsteps fade. He could hear a few distant voices after a few seconds, and then she was back.

"Yay! I can come over! My mom is even gonna let me spend the night!" She said cheerfully, "She's in a really good mood tonight! She finally got a date!" Kairi giggled over the phone.

"She trusts you that much?" Sora asked, surprised.

"Nope! But she didn't even pay attention to who I was talking about, so it's all good!" Sora could almost see her giving the thumbs up signal over the phone.

He smiled, "That's good to hear. When will you be able to get over here?"

"In like, two minutes. Don't you know me?" she laughed, "Well, see you soon,"

"Yeah, bye,"

"Oh, almost forgot. You _have _to give me the details on this Riku thing when I get there," she replied.

"Really..."

"Yes, really!" Kairi exclaimed, "Promise?"

"Okay, okay, I promise," Sora laughed, smiling to himself.

"Okay. I'll hang up now," Kairi said, and then there was a click.

Putting the phone on the receiver, he got up and out of the computer chair and stretched. Since Kairi was coming over, he didn't have much time to get outside. She didn't live that far away actually, even though she went to a separate school. She had transfered to a different school at her mother's request.

Sighing, he walked out to the porch, instantly looking down the street to find Kairi attempting to drag a _huge _bag full of only God knows what inside of it. In the other hand was another bag, crammed with movies. He shook his head, silently laughing to himself. Kairi always brought a ton of food over, because she knew that there were no sweets stashed anywhere. That was what probably lay in the bag.

He waved to her, throwing on a huge grin before walking down to the end of the sidewalk. Kairi saw him too, and she screamed, the high pitched squeal nearly breaking his eardrums. It probably attracted the attention of the whole entire neighborhood. She dropped both of the bags on the spot and dashed towards him. Glomping him good and hard.

"Ow?" it was more of a question than a statement.

"I'm SO happy to see you!" she squealed again, tightening her hug.

"Choking," he muttered.

"I'm sorry!" she said, worry in her voice, "I haven't seen you in _forever_!" she emphasized.

"I know, it hasn't been the same without you either," he agreed, and she let go after a few more seconds.

"Anyways, I brought some movies over so we could stay up all night. I have a huge selection," she smiled, and then it dawned on her she dropped them, "Crap!"

She freaked out, scrambling to get everything back together so she could carry them herself.

"Need any help?" he joked.

"Oh, come on, I can carry all of it, I know what I'm doing," she said, gathering up the fallen movies. they ranged from various genres, including horror to chic flicks.

"Really," he answered, bending down to help her pick all of them up. He picked up one in particular, "I thought you hated scary movies," he teased, waving it in her face.

She snatched it from his hands, "I told you we're staying up all night. I couldn't find any other movies. Anyways, what's the news?" she asked in a hopeful voice.

"What news?" Sora was genuinely confused now.

"Oh, come on," she whined, "Don't tell me you won't give me the details on you and Riku's fight?"

"Oh... that," he laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, "I'll tell you later,"

"You said you'd tell me when I got here," she complained, standing up again, this time dragging the truck load of stuff behind her.

"No, I didn't," he recalled, following her, "Did you make that up?"

"Gah, you caught me," she said her voice taking to happy tone, "You're still gonna tell me,"

"I will," he agreed, "Eventually,"

"Eventually?! That's torture!" she exclaimed, opening the front door. She looked back at Sora, catching a glimpse of Riku across the street through the blinds. He lived over there, even though the two boys barely got along.

"Hello," Sora said in a sing song voice, "Earth to Kairi,"

"Huh?"

"What is wrong with you? You don't usually space out like that," Sora noted, pushing her through the door.

"I'm fine, I'm fine," she insisted, throwing her stuff down in front of the living room couch, "What should we watch first?"

"I don't care," Sora shrugged. He didn't care what type of movie. he just wanted to watch something to get his mind off of some things.

"You sure?" she asked, frowning, "'Cause you know know I'll just pick a girl movie," she giggled.

"It doesn't matter to me," he shrugged again.

"What's wrong?" she asked, now knowing that something was definitely wrong, "You wouldn't be letting me pick out something girly so easily. Something is totally wrong,"

Silence.

"Come on spill," Kairi demanded, plopping down on the sofa. She patted the spot next to her, inclining for Sora to sit down with her. He did, of course,but only after slight hesitation. After he sat down and still didn't say anything, she whacked him on the head, "What is wrong?"

"Ow! Why'd you have to do that?" Sora whined.

"Does it have something to do with Riku?" the question was a blunt one, and she wanted to know.

More silence filled the air around them. Sora was quiet, his feet up on the couch and his knees tucked under his chin.

"So it does..." she trailed off, remembering now what he tried to say over the computer. She was such an idiot! How come she couldn't see this earlier? Maybe it was the sugar rush... No, she shouldn't be preoccupied as to why she didn't see it. It was the situation at hand, "Are you jealous?" she guessed.

She noticed that Sora's body tensed as she said this. So it's true. He's jealous of Riku's girlfriend. Aw! How cute! She shook her head quickly, trying to stay focused. Being a yaoi fan girl, she couldn't help but feel this was just adorable. But she had to get more information.

"You didn't answer my question, Sora," she reminded him, "Are you?"

He was still quiet, but he nodded his head so slightly that it could barely be noticed. She could just tell is face bright red by the way he was trying to hide it with his bangs. Kairi had to fight to glomp him for the second time.

"It's really weird," he finally spoke up, his voice only a whisper. She could tell that he just wanted her to listen, so she did, "I don't know what to think of it. I've never felt this way... and of all the people here, it had to be him. It's sort of awkward for me, you know?"

Kairi nodded, knowing exactly how that felt. She had the same problem a few years ago.

"The feelings are just out of nowhere and,"

"Wait," she stopped him in the middle of his sentence, "Are you sure that this is 'out of nowhere'? I mean, all three of us have been friends since we were little, remember?"

"Yeah, I remember," he mumbled.

"We where already really close to begin with, so it's possible that you have feelings towards him,"

"Yeah, but it's not the same way I feel about you. I mean, you're my best friend... and Riku is just..." his face grew redder, if it could get anymore red as is.

"Ah, I have to go to the bathroom," Kairi said randomly, jumping up, a plan forming in her head, "Be right back," she said in a sing song voice, skipping down the all way and into the bathroom at the end of it.

After securing the door, and locking it, she whipped out her handy cellphone and starting dialing the number. She stepped over to the toilet, putting down the lid and sitting on it. Kairi could hear ringing on the other line until her friend picked up.

"Namine, I have a job for you..."

* * *

**_When I started this fic, I was really hyper, and I just now happened upon this again for the first time in a month or two. So finished it up and edited it, and here it is. I hope all you RikuSora fans like it as much as i njyed writing it for you. I originally made this for my friend, gaaraXsasukeXlover. I hope you like it! I got kind of a writer's block at one part, but I fixed it. It's most likely going to end up as a two-shot fic, so you have to wait for it. I'm working on an original noel right now for FictionPress, and if you want the link for that, it's on my user page. I hope you check it out! Toodles!_**


End file.
